I Promise
by Zanessaxox
Summary: Edward stood closer to me and spoke. “Those guys...they were thinking something...they told people false stuff about us...” Bella and Edward!
1. Chapter 1

_Love is sacred; it is not to be yelled out for everyone to hear, because at the end of the day, it's only the two of you._

That was my favourite quote. It descriped me and Edward so perfectly.

Or so I thought.

My name is Bella Swan. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I have a great life. Great friends, a great school, and a great boyfriend. But there's one thing.

He's a vampire.

As I was mentioning before, love is sacred, and it shouldn't be yelled out for the world to hear. But that certainly isn't the case with me and Edward.

You see, my school is split up into basic cliques: The jocks, the nerds, the popular I'm-to-good-for-you girls, the emos, and the most popular of them all:

The Cullens.

And yes, Edward is indeed a Cullen. Him and his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, along with his sisters, Rosalie and Alice, always have all eyes on them. And now that I'm always with Edward, all eyes are on us.

Being so popular can be great, but it's also a huge nuisance. Never once have me and Edward been able to walk into the cafeteria without all eyes on us.

But for some odd reason, today people seemed to give us "extra attention"

"What's going on?" I whispered as Edward put his cold arm around me.

His dark eyes looked around the cafeteria, eyeing a certain group of guys.

"They are..." Edward pointed to the guys. "C'mon, let's get out of here"

Edward grabbed my arm as we swiftly walked towards the door.

"Whats wrong-"

"I'll explain when we leave here." Edward lead me to an empty classroom.

I sat on top of a desk. "Ok, will you tell me what's going on?"

Edward stood closer to me and spoke. "Those guys...they were thinking something...they told people false stuff about us..."

I jumped down from the desk. "What did they say?"

"They said -well thought about saying- that you and me are getting married..." Edward nervously looked around the room. "And they also said that they're going to try to break us up."

"Is that was people were giving us so much attention today?"

"Apparently so. But it's ok. I mean, it's not like anything that they're saying is true."

I felt a sudden stroke of sadness pass through my body. If nothing they said was true, does that mean me and Edward will never get married? Will we be together forever? Will I ever join Edward in being a vampire?"

My thoughts were immediatly interuppted by Edward's ice-cold hand touching mine.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sort of...pale"

"Um, ya I'm fine, just a little distracted, I guess."

That night, I decided I would visit the Facebook page of one of the guys that Edward was talking about. I decided I would visit the page belonging to Nick Evans.

Nick was tall, blond, and unnaturally skinny. He was a sophmore, and was apart of the "Jock" clique (which was very surprising due to his light weight).

I scrolled through his information, groups, and I even checked out his bumper stickers. All I found out is that his favourite band is the All American Rejects, his favourite sport is football, and his favourite movie is Saw 3.

But then I looked on his wall. There was many different messeges saying things such as, "Hey, thanks for the info on that Bella girl! I hope they break up, too!", "So were you invited to the wedding or something?!" ,and the very common, "Once that Bella is broken up with Edward, he's mine!"

As I scrolled down through the rest of the messeges, there was one that particulairly stood out to me.

"Hey Nick, u pumped to get Bella tommorow? How will she hide the cuts and scars from Edward? lol"

My jaw dropped. I tried to close my mouth, but it wouldn't. I was going to be hurt tommorow. Hurt badly.

I then heard a very firmilier voice as soft as velvet. "Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe."

I turned around to see Edward standing a few feet away. I got up and walked over to him.

"Edward?" I walked closer. "I'm so worried."

Edward pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine, Bella. I won't let those guys hurt you."

"How do you know everything will be fine?"

"We'll go talk to Alice tonight. She can tell us everything." Edward said in a reassuring tone, but his eyes showed fear.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's note- If you don't understand why the guys want to beat up Bella, everything will be explained in this chapter)_

Edward helped pull me through the window in my bedroom. We couldn't go out the front door because Charlie was downstairs, and if he found out Edward was in my room, I'd probably be grounded for weeks.

"You doing alright?" Edward asked me as I struggled to climb down the big tree in my backyard.

"I'm fine." My voice was breathless, but I wasn't worried. I knew if I ever fell out of the tree, Edward could easily catch me.

Edward reached the grass a few feet before me. He held my waist just to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself. I'm sort of prone to getting hurt easily. Very easily.

We walked to Edward's silver Volvo. He opened the door for me (as usual) and then he got in aswell. Edward put his keys in the car, then started up the engine. The firmilier sound started. His car was MUCH quiter then mine, and newer.

"Oh no." Edward sighed.

"What?"

"The car won't start properly. I think it has a few broken wires."

"Well, we can take my truck. Ya sure, it's not as fast, but it will get us to Alice. In theory."

Edward looked at me with that famous crooked smile. "I have a funner idea."

We got out of his car. Edward ran over to my side, and threw me on his back.

"Edward! Oh my God!"

Edward chuckled. "I can go faster then your truck and my car combined. The faster we get Alice to tell us more about those guys, the sooner the whole situation will be over with."

I wanted to argue, but he was right. His running is indeed very fast, and it could get us to his house sooner. But I was very scared. Edward could run so fast, it made me feel sick. Sometimes, we have to stop because I'm so dizzy, I can't see straight. Let's just hope this isn't one of those times.

Edward looked at me seriously. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breathe. 'It won't be bad. Edward will keep me safe.' I thought.

"I'm ready."

Before I knew it, Edward was running. We were going so fast, everything we passed looked like a blur.

And this is when the dizziness kicks in.

Edward looked up at me. "You okay?"

I was feeling so weak, I could barly speak. "Um...ya ...just really dizzy."

"Come here." Edward stopped and sat me down under a tree.

He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine Edward, really." I could barly keep my eyes open. It felt as if the whole world was spinning.

"You don't look fine."

"No, Edward, really-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward picked me up in his arms. He slowly walked.

"It's okay, Bells. You just relax, I'll walk slowly."

I attempted to open my eyes, but was unsucessful. "How will we get to your house? I mean, it will take so long."

Edward didn't answer. Apparently, Edward ran so fast, we got to his house quicker then I thought. Before I knew it, I felt Edward open the door to his home, and he lay me on the couch.

I opened my eyes. I felt so much better being in a home filled with people I love. Well, everyone but Rosalie.

Edward whispered to me. "I'll be right back."

He kissed me on the forehead and left.

A few minutes later, Edward returned with Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle smiled warmly

Carlisle, also known as Edward's adoptive father, is a doctor. He walked over to me with a tiny light, and held it to my eyes.

"Her pupils are a little dialated, but nothing extreme. I'm pretty sure it's just dizziness from your running."

Edward sat down next to me and held my hand. He knew I never really liked getting checked out by doctors, especially since the near-death "car" inncident a few months ago. But I wasn't scared of getting checked out by Carlisle. I consider him a second father (Aside from my step-dad, Phil.).

Carlisle sat down in a chair closest to the couch.

"So Bella, are you feeling any better?"

"Ya, I mean, I'm still a bit dizzy, but nothing drastic." I attempted to smile.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I can take it from here." Edward smiled.

"Alright then. See you two later." Carlisle got up and walked away.

Edward watched to make sure Carlisle wasn't listening, then whispered, "So you ready to go ask Alice about the guys?"

I sat up a bit. "Sure."

Edward got up, and noticed I was struggling, so he helped me, and as we walked, he held onto my waist to make sure I don't fall.

We walked up the stairs to Alice's bedroom, where she was studying for a geography test.

But before Edward could even knock, Alice opened the door, her usually friendly self.

"Bella! How are you?!" Her smile spread across her face. "Wait, you're not feeling so well. Edward run a little fast?"

Alice really took advantage of her phsycic powers. "I know about the guys. One of them is named Nick. Him and his friends want to beat you up. They want to because they want to be with you. Nick thinks that if he can't be with you, then no one can."

She took a deep breath. "It's ok, Bella. We'll keep you safe."

Me and Edward just stood there in silence. I looked over at Edward only to see something rather shocking.

Tears were running down his eyes.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's note- Let's just pretend Edward can cry :) Also, he DOES get teary-eyed in the Twilight film, after he saves Bella from those guys in Port Angeles.)_

For a few long moments, we all just stood in the silence of Alice's bedroom. We would exchange glances, but not speak.

Finally Edward spoke up.

"I won't let those guys hurt you. I'll be with you 24 hours a day if that's what it takes."

I looked at Edward. His teary eyes truly showed compassion. I knew he meant everything he said.

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

Edward pulled me into a hug.

Alice took a step closer to us. "I'll be here, too, Bella." She gave my shoulder a pat.

The next day, I woke up to a firmilier voice.

"Bella, sweetheart." Said the voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see none other then Edward.

"I said I'll be with you for 24 hours a day." He smiled.

All I could do is smile in return. It was 6:30 in the morning, so I was really to tired to focus on anything yet.

I sat up but Edward held me down.

"We're staying home today, Bella."

I sturggled to be removed from his strong grasp, but I couldn't move. "Edward, we can't stay home. We have a biology test today and we might fail if we miss it-"

Edward cut me off. "I want you to be safe. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live through it."

I chuckled slightly. "Edward, even if something did happen to me, you would be able to live through it, because you can't die."

"Well you know what I mean. You only find true love once, and I want it to last as long as possible." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Then why can't it last forever? I mean, if I could be a vampire with you, we could stay together forever."

Edward gave me a very serious look. "Bella, we've already been through this. I'm not making you a vampire."

No matter how hard I try, or how much I ask, Edward will always have the same response. He seems to think that no one should have to live like him. He doesn't want anyone to have to be a monster. But Edward isn't a monster, he's my true love, and that's why I want to be a "monster".

I gave out a long sigh. "Edward, I really want to, though. I want to be with you. I don't want to-"

"No more about this." Edward said in a stern voice. "Let's talk about what we're going to do today."

"Well, I WAS planning on going to school but-"

"Not going to happen, Bella. Esme already called our school. We won't be going for the next three weeks."

I shot up out of bed. "Esme knows about this?! I can't believe you told her! And 3 weeks?! Edward, that's insane!"

Edward got up and put his arms on my shoulders. "Bella, it's ok. I never told Esme anything about the guys. I told her you're sick and I was going to take care of you."

"Nobody's sick for three weeks."

Edward smiled slightly. "Esme doesn't really know much about human sicknesses. It's been a while since she was, well, human."

"What about Carlisle? He deals with sick humans all day."

"He doesn't know. I told Esme to not tell anyone."

"You have a plan for everything, don't you?"

Edward chuckled. "Sort of."

So I agreed to stay home. I mean, how bad can it be? I can do whatever I wanted, all in the company of Edward. But there was a slight problem, though.

Charlie.

If he ever found out I was missing three weeks of school he would probably get so mad, I would have to go live with my mom and Phil.

And stay away from Edward.

But that's not going to happen because me and Edward will try our very hardest to not let Charlie know.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Edward asked me while he put on his coat. We were going to the meadow for a little while.

"Ya, just a second."

I left Charlie a note incase he gets home before us. I wrote:

Hey Dad,

I'm just at Edward's house doing some homework. I'll be back soon. There's some dinner in the fridge from yesterday. Just put it in the microwave for about two minutes.

-Bella

I walked over to Edward and he slid my coat over my arms.

"Let's go." He said as he opened the door for me.

We arrived at the meadow a little while later. It was beautiful as ever. There was absolutly nothing that could ruin this place.

Edward and me held hands as we walked through the warm breeze.

"Oh no." Edward stared straight ahead.

"What?" I asked.

Edward pointed to someone very firmilier.

And I knew who it was.

It was Jacob Black.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward gave a long stare at Jacob.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Jacob walked over to us.

I knew Edward was going to start something, so I answered before he could.

"Hi Jacob. Me and Edward are just walking around, talking, you know."

"Ya." Edward was still giving Jacob a long stare.

"Why aren't you guys in school?" Jacob pondered.

"Why aren't you?" Edward asked

"Touche." Smiled Jacob. "Hey Edward, you would mind if I talked to Bella alone for a second?"

"Yes, I do mind."

I looked over at Edward. He was clearly reading Jacob's mind. I knew that Jacob would never hurt me, but I do trust Edward. He wants to keep me safe.

Jacob looked at me, then back at Edward. "So, I guess I'll see you guys later, then."

I smiled at Jacob. "Ya, we should hang out sometime."

Jacob smiled back. I could tell he was excited. "Ya, we should. Bye guys."

He walked away.

I looked at Edward. "What was that all about? You were kind of rude."

Edward looked at me, his eyes tense. "If only you knew what he was thinking."

"What are you talking about? Edward, Jacob's my friend. He'll never compare to the way I feel about you."

Edward looked down. "He's the one who told Nick about us. He's in their group. He's the one who's putting together all their plans."

I just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. I just couldn't believe it. I always thought Jacob was a nice guy. He's my friend, but I'm in love with Edward. He just won't accept that.

I could tell that Edward was truly upset about Jacob. Edward is very protective, so when I get hurt, it's almost like he can feel it, too.

Edward put his arm around me and we sat down under a tree.

"It's ok." Edward kissed the top of my head. "Everything will turn out just fine."

"But what if it doesn't? What if I die?"

Edward put both arms around me. "Don't say that. You're not going to get hurt. You're not going to die."

I let out a sigh. "But I am going to die. Every second, I get closer. Every time I breathe, is another breath closer to my death. It's going to happen. And when it does, we'll never see each other again."

A few tears ran down my cheeks. I could barely choke out that last sentence.

Edward gave me a long, meaningful look and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"But death won't happen for a long time. Why worry about it now when you still have many years to live?" he said while brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

I wasn't giving up. I wanted to be with him forever.

"But the thing is, I know it's going to happen. You get to live forever. You'll probably have 100's of other girls after I'm gone."

Edward took that offensivly.

"Bella! You are my life! I can never love someone the way I love you! And you turning into a vampire won't happen! You don't know the pain I have to go through."

Edward's eyes got teary.

"I don't want you to have to go through this pain as well."

I shifted closer to Edward and lay my head on his shoulder.

"If going through pain is what it takes to be with you forever, then I'll happily accept."

Edward looked at me for a few long seconds.

"Bella, I love you, and that's why I don't want you to have to go through this."

I still wasn't going to give up.

"Well then what are we going to do when I'm an 80 year old woman, and you're still 17?! Edward, I'm sorry, but that's just weird. What 17 year old do you know that is in love with a freaking 80 year old?!"

Edward didn't respond.

The car ride back was insanly awkward. We barely said anything for the entire 25 minute drive.

"So what time does Charlie get back?" Edward finally spoke up. I could tell by his voice that he really didn't care.

"About 6:30, why?"

Edward looked at the clock in his car. It read 5:23.

"Then we still have time."

"Time for what?" I was really hoping he was talking about turning me into a vampire in the extra time.

"Time to get home so Charlie won't know we were out."

"Oh." My voice was a little more depressed then I intended it to be.

Edward could tell what I was hoping for.

"Look, Bella, I know that you want to be together forever, but can't you just be happy living a long life with me?"

I shot him a look. "Did you listen to anything I was saying in the meadow?!"

"Of course I did. I just don't believe you should have to be a monster like I am." Edward's voice was very relaxed.

"A monster?! Why are you denying this so much?! Do you want to stay together forever or not?!"

Edward looked at me as we hit a red light and stopped the car. "Bella, I love you. I don't want you to have to go through this pain I have to. I'm used to the pain by now, but it's not something you want to have to go through."

I couldn't believe Edward was so relaxed. It felt as if he didn't care about me, or our relationship.

"Well if you're so used to the pain, then you probably won't feel this."

I walked out of the car in the middle of the road. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Various car honks were going in my direction, and frustrated drivers were yelling at me. I've never heard so much swearing in my life.

"Bella Marie Swan!" Yelled Edward. I looked over my shoulder to see him running in my direction. I ignored him as well as possible.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to get killed!" Edward held both my shoulders.

"What does it matter?! Like I said, it's going to happen, so why does it matter when?!" I shoved his hands off my shoulders and began to walk further, on my way home.

Edward didn't let that happen. He grabbed my hand and so I couldn't escape him.

"Bella, what's up with this sudden obsession of living forever?" His voice was calmer now.

I tried to calm down a bit, too, but had no success. I tried harder to pull away from his firm grasp, but he wouldn't let me go anywhere.

I sighed. "I just want to be with you forever. I want to wake up everyday knowing that we have all the time in the world to be in love. Death scares me, Edward."

Edward could see my eyes beginning to tear up. He pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, sweetheart. I love you more then anything or anyone. That's why I want you to live a normal life. I don't want you getting hurt."

Before I could respond, I heard a big truck's horn honking so loud it hurt my ears. I looked over only to see the truck zooming towards me and Edward, only inches away.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5!!


End file.
